Brendam
Brendam, also known as Brendam Docks or Brendam Bay, is a town with a population of 5,000. It is the top station for Edward's Branch Line and an important harbour. Bill and Ben bring china clay from the nearby China Clay Workings, and it is shipped to the mainland. The Sodor China Clay Company, established in 1948, occasionally hosts days when enthusiasts may look around. Bill and Ben particularly enjoy the attention these visitors give them. Brendam is also home to Cranky, who always loads and unloads cargo to and from the dock, Porter, a tank engine, and Salty, who loves to work at the Docks and tell tales of the sea. In the television series, a coastal branch line runs from the port, and is mainly used for fish traffic. It also appears that the express stops here on its way to Vicarstown, to collect passengers from the many ocean liners that come in here. In the second and third seasons, there was a station near the docks, but it hasn't been seen since. In the fifth and sixth seasons, there was a large good shed nearby Cranky, but after he accidentally knocked it over, it hasn't been rebuilt or seen since. The mail barge also docks here. The docks here are large and extensive, with many warehouses, cranes, rail yards and canals. Possible Goof In Main Line Engines and the second season, it was stated that the track and bridges on Edward's Branch Line don't support the heavier weight of the Main Line engines such as Gordon or Henry. However, in Wrong Road, Gordon and the Express were switched onto the Branch Line and ended up at Brendam Docks, though this was done by mistake. Ever since the fifth season, engines like Gordon, Henry, Murdoch and Hiro have appeared travelling regularly at Brendam Docks, despite Edward's Branch Line not being able to hold their weight regularly. In the CGI Series, Brendam Docks has been portrayed as a main line station and Gordon, pulling the Express, is regularly delivering passengers to the docks. Trivia *The Sodor Shipping Company has at least one large warehouse here. *It's often misspelt "Brendham", particularly in merchandise and in the subtitles of DVDs. *Since the fifth season, Brendam Docks has been portrayed as a main line station and also since the same season, Big Mickey and S.S. Vienna's models from TUGS can be seen here. *Since the thirteenth season, there is no longer ballast under the rails at Brendam. *Since King of the Railway, there are points near Cranky so the engines can switch tracks. Gallery Cows20.png PercyTakesthePlunge32.png|Henry and Percy in one of the good sheds PercyTakesthePlunge44.png TheDiseasel39.png WrongRoad22.png HorridLorry2.png HorridLorry19.png HappyEverAfter64.png KeepingUpwithJames74.png HideandPeep67.png|An aerial view of Brendam CreakyCranky3.png|The Sodor Shipping Co. Thomas'CrazyDay30.png StopThatBus!11.png KingoftheRailway109.png KingoftheRailway172.png KingoftheRailway234.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend2.png TooManyFireEngines97.png|A fire at the docks ThomastheQuarryEngine22.png Who'sGeoffrey?4.png|Brendam as seen from the top of Gordon's Hill ToadandtheWhale106.png Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas30.png ThomasatBrendamDockspromo.png|Thomas JamesatBrendamDockspromo2.png|James PercyatBrendamDocksPromo.jpg|Percy DuckatBrendamDocksPromo.jpg|Duck promo EmilyatBrendamDockspromo.png|Emily promo DieselatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Diesel promo SaltyattheDocksCGIpromo.png|Salty promo BrendamDocksCGI.jpg BrendamDocksCGIPromo.jpg Category:Thomas and Friends landmarks Category:Landmarks Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki